Cause I can't love you more than this
by UneAline
Summary: C'est un petit OS qui dégouline de niaiserie, avec un Lukas, effrayé a l'idée de faire souffrir Matthias. Mon résumé est nul.


Depuis quelques jours, Lukas était soucieux. Inquiet. Il se posait des centaines de questions, sur un peu tout, mais encore plus sur lui, lui et Matthias. Ils étaient ensemble depuis pas mal de temps à présent, et tout semblait se passer à merveille. Tout se passait même trop bien. Matthias était toujours attentif a chacun de ses besoins, il était si gentil, tout le temps. Même lorsqu'il le charriait, il restait bienveillant, et il veillait à ne pas le vexer. Tandis que lui.. Lui passait son temps à lui faire des remarques désagréables, à rester indifférent à ses câlins, parfois même à ses caresses. Oh, il aurait envie de se gifler parfois, à toujours avoir ce besoin d'être froid, de ne montrer aucun sentiment. Quel genre de personne peut ne jamais avoir un mot d'amour pour celui qu'il aime ? Tous ces "Je t'aime", que Matthias lui envoyait à longueur de temps, il n'y répondait que de rares fois, où sa bonne humeur lui faisait l'honneur de sa présence. Il le savait, mais il était absolument incapable de s'en empêcher. Mais le danois allait finir par en avoir assez, c'était certain. Il allait finir par en souffrir. A cause de lui, Matthias finirait par se sentir mal aimé. Peut être en aurait-il assez,et peut être finirait-il par le quitter ?

Mais avant, il allait avoir mal, et le connaissant, il se poserait des milliers de questions, se demandant s'il était à la hauteur, si il ne faisait rien de mal, si il le méritait. La bonne blague, bien sur qu'il le méritait ! Il était absolument parfait. C'était Lukas, qui ne méritait pas son amour, il s'en était persuadé.

Depuis des jours, cette question tracassait Lukas, et il observait, chaque réaction de son amant, à la recherche d'un signe, qui prouverait qu'il lui faisait du mal. Il avait remarqué que le danois chantait de plus en plus de chansons tristes, lorsqu'il préparait à manger, où qu'il faisait quelque chose. Cela voulait dire qu'il écoutait beaucoup de chansons tristes, parce que lui même l'était ? Tout était prétexte à s'inquiéter. Chaque sourire lui paraissait faux, cachant un mal être, chaque rire lui semblait forcé, comme s'il essayait de faire bonne figure. A chacun de ses gestes, Lukas pensait y voir un signe de dépression, et de peine. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler, il était persuadé que de toute manière, Matthias ne voudrait jamais avouer quoi que ce soit, et qu'il se moquerait gentiment de lui, en disant qu'il s'en faisait pour rien. A chaque fois, Lukas sentait son coeur se serrer, et la culpabilité lui tordre le ventre.

Il était parti se coucher un peu avant, pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement, et être un peu seul. Parce qu'il avait parfois besoin de s'isoler. Mais Matthias n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre dans le lit, prétendant être fatigué. Le danois s'était rapidement mis en pyjama, et, sans un mot pour lui, il s'était enfoui sous les draps de flanelle, restant dos à lui. Lukas n'avait même pas eu droit à un câlin, ni même à son habituel baiser de bonne nuit. Même lorsqu'ils se disputaient, il avait un baiser de bonne nuit, et ce même lorsqu'ils étaient fâchés. Mais pas ce soir. Pourquoi pas ce soir ?  
Lukas éteint la lumière. Les rayons de la lune passaient à travers le rideau de la fenêtre. Jamais le volet n'était fermé. Il passa le début de la nuit à tourner dans ses draps, serrant un coussin dans ses bras, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il avait peur, peur de perdre Matthias, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais assez bien pour lui, parce qu'il méritait quelqu'un de mieux, de tellement plus gentil, et de tellement plus aimant. Il se tourna vers Matthias, et observa longuement ses cheveux en bataille, et le bout de visage, non caché par la literie, qu'il pouvait distinguer dans la pénombre. Il effleura d'ailleurs ses cheveux, doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il étouffa un sanglot, renifla doucement, et à ce moment, Matthias, encore endormi, se tourna vers lui, et l'entoura de ses bras, l'enserrant comme lui même enserrait son doudou. Ce geste, si tendre, fit craquer Lukas, qui éclata silencieusement en sanglots. Il ne fallait pas qu'il réveille Matthias, surtout pas, mais il ne pouvait tarir le flot de larmes qui l'assaillait. Alors il pleura, sans bruit. Quelques fois, il essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte du danois, mais en vain. Il le tenait trop bien, et à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'éloigner, Matthias le serrait un peu plus contre lui.

Lorsque le jour eut éclos, Lukas n'avait toujours pas réussi à dormir, et il avait les yeux rouges, et gonflés de larmes. Il décida que c'en était assez, et qu'il avait besoin de se lever. Alors, lentement, il tenta de défaire les bras autour de lui, très lentement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il réussit cette fois à s'en dépêtrer, et il glissa un coussin à sa place. Le danois endormi ne remarquerait sûrement pas la différence de doudou, et le coussin risquait moins de le blesser.

Lukas alla ensuite dans la salle de bains. Il ne ferma pas la porte à cléf. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il en avait perdu l'habitude. Il enleva tous ses vêtements, entra dans la cabine de douche, et s'assit sur le carrelage aussi froid et blanc que sa peau, et il alluma l'eau chaude, la laissant couler sur lui, les yeux fermés.

Personne ne sait combien de temps il s'écoula, avant que Matthias ne sorte du sommeil, et qu'il entende l'eau couler sans s'arrêter. En entendant ce bruit continu, il se leva, conscient que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Lukas ne prenait pas de longues douches, et très peu de bains. Alors, il se leva, et alla doucement toquer à la porte de la salle de bains. D'ordinaire, il serait rentré en ouvrant brusquement la porte, mais pas cette fois. Lukas ne l'entendit pas, peut être s'était-il finalement endormi ? Ou était-ce seulement le ruissellement de l'eau, tambourinant dans ses oreilles qui couvrait tous les autres sons ? Matthias finit alors par entrer, pour découvrir Lukas, les yeux fermés, assis sous le jet d'eau, la tête posée sur le mur à sa droite. Sans poser de questions, il coupa l'eau, et enroula Lukas dans une grande serviette, avant de le porter jusqu'à leur chambre. Il se laissa faire, il n'était pas exactement dans son état normal. Matthias le posa sur le lit, et entreprit de le sécher. Puis il le prit contre lui, et alla s'installer sous la couette, comme il le faisait dès que Lukas faisait une petite crise. Cela n'arrivait pas vraiment souvent, mais il savait quoi faire. Il resta alors contre lui, serrant dans ses bras son petit corps nu. Mais toutes ces attentions ne firent que rappeler à Lukas qu'il n'en était pas digne. Il se remit alors à pleurer, sans prendre la peine de se cacher cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et les larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher d'agripper la chemise de pyjama de Matthias, parce qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, parce que sinon, il avai l'impression qu'il coulerait, qu'il sombrerait dans un océan de ténèbres et que rien ne pourrait le remonter. Matthias, lui, se contentait de le garder contre lui, de lui embrasser le front. Il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, et lui murmurait toutes sortes de petits mots doux. Mais chaque caresse, chaque parole ne faisait que faire pleurer Lukas davantage. Il se disait qu'il n'était qu'un nid à problèmes, qu'il n'apportait que du malheur et des complications autour de lui, que Matthias n'avait pas besoin de cela. Matthias quant à lui, commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, parce que même lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, Lukas faisait toujours tout pour ne pas pleurer, et encore moins en sa présence. D'ordinaire, le peu de fois où il avait pleuré, il avait tenté de se cacher, de le repousser. Mais cette fois-ci, cela devait être plus important, et plus grave. Il lui demande alors si il voulait lui parler de quelque chose, si il avait besoin qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit.

Mais Lukas, redoublant de larmes, ne fit que secouer la tête. Le danois n'insista donc pas. C'était inutile d'insister, il savait que si Lukas ne voulait pas parler, il ne le ferait pas, et rien ne pourrait l'y obliger. Il se contenta donc de le serrer toujours un peu plus contre lui. A chaque fois, il avait peur que son petit norvégien ne s'en aille, ne s'éloigne de lui si il ne s'en occupait pas assez bien. Il avait peur de le perdre à chaque fois qu'il faisait une crise, et celle-ci était plus forte, que ses habituelles petites déprimes passagères. Cette crise était plus grave que les autres, et Matthias était terrorisé, si bien qu'il lui demandait souvent, si il n'avait besoin de rien. Mais Lukas secouait toujours la tête. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer, il avait mal au coeur, bien trop mal. Il le sentait battre dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression qu'il avait du mal à battre, parce qu'il était prisonnier, prisonnier, enchaîné par des liens d'acier qui le serraient. Il étouffait, et il pleurait. Il pleura tellement, qu'au bout d'un moment, il n'eut même plus de larmes. Il se contenta alors simplement de sangloter, avec cet affreux poids sur le coeur, qui semblait l'écraser. Il se sentait si petit. Si petit, et pourtant si monstrueux, de se montrer de cette manière à Matthias, de lui faire subir cela, sans même être capable de lui expliquer. Sa respiration était saccadée, et il avait mal, toujours plus mal. Comme si une enclume de plus en plus lourde tombait sur sa poitrine, tandis que des centaines de pics à glace lui transperçaient le coeur. Il se recroquevilla alors, portant ses mains à l'endroit où il souffrait le plus, et il appuya. Il appuyait, en espérant faire disparâitre cette douleur, qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il faisait ce qu'il faisait toujours. Il tentait de la faire disparaitre, de se la cacher à lui même. Mais c'était inutile, plus il appuyait sur son coeur, plus il avait mal. Il se crispait, et plus il souffrait, plus il pressait fort, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

Matthias lui prit alors les mains, et les embrassa doucement une a une, murmurant que tout allait bien, qu'il fallait qu'il se calme. Il prit ensuite le visage de Lukas entre ses grandes mains, et murmura toujours que tout allait bien. Puis, il se mit à embrasser doucement chaque parcelle de son visage, chose qui parvenait d'habitude à le calmer. Mais pas cette fois. Lukas se débattait. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus que Matthias soit aussi attentionné, parce que ce n'était pas juste, parce qu'il était incapable de lui rendre la pareille, parce qu'il se sentait incapable de l'aimer aussi fort qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Alors, il se recula, et se tourna dos à lui, en se recroquevillant. Matthias fronça les sourcils, et se demanda pourquoi il se faisait soudainement rejeter. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Etait-ce sa faute, si Lukas était dans cet état ? Il commença à se poser des centaines de questions, et fut incapable de rester silencieux. Il avait besoin de parler, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour le silence, ni même pour intérioriser ses émotions. Il se rapprocha alors de Lukas, et enroula ses bras autour de lui, collant son torse à son dos nu. Il avait simplement besoin de le savoir contre lui, pour être sur qu'il était réel, et qu'il ne s'évaporerait pas. Puis il se mit à parler. "Lukas, mon Lukas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Tu as l'air tellement mal, et d'habitude, j'arrive à te calmer, à te rassurer quand tu ne vas pas bien, parce que j'ai finis par comprendre comment faire, mais cette fois-ci, je suis perdu. Je vois bien que ça fait quelques jours que tu es soucieux, et je t'ai entendu pleurer cette nui. Je ne voulais pas te montrer que j'étais réveillé, parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je te vois pleurer, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te serrer contre moi, parce que j'ai besoin de t'avoir toujours contre moi. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'empirer les choses à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, et je suis complètement perdu Lukas, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu ailles mieux. Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état, et je ne sais même pas si c'est de ma faute ou pas. Il faut que tu me dise, si c'est ma faute, il faut que tu m'explique ce que j'ai fait de mal, parce que je déteste te voir comme ça, sans pouvoir rien faire, s'il te plait mon Lukas…"

Ce fut un peu la goutte de trop pour Lukas, qui sentit son coeur sur le point d'imploser. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Matthias penser qu'il y était pour quoi que ce soit, il était monstrueux, d'avoir pu lui laisser penser une chose pareille. Il le faisait souffrir pour rien, et il ne pouvait pas continuer. Alors, lentement, il enleva les bras de Matthias qui étaient autour de lui, et il inspira un grand coup, avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Comme il était plus petit, ses yeux arrivaient au niveau de son cou, ce qui l'arrangeai. Jamais il ne pourrait tout lui expliquer en le regardant dans les yeux. Pendant ce temps, Matthias attendit patiemment. Il savait que Lukas avait besoin de temps, pour trouver les mots, qui définissaient sa pensée, qu'il avait besoin de temps pour parler. Et il était prêt à lui laisser tout le temps qu'il voudrait.

Lukas commença alors à parler, pour la première fois de la journée, en répétant une dizaine de fois que rien n'était de la faute de Matthias. "Ce n'est pas toi, je refuse que tu penses que c'est de ta faute, je veux que tu le saches, parce que tu es vraiment le meilleur petit ami que la terre ait crée, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer ce que tu es. Tu es toujours si prévenant, si attentif, tu fais attention à moi, tout le temps, et tu es parfait. Le seul problème ici, c'est moi Matthias."

A ce moment, ce dernier l'interrompit, parce que la peur lui tordait le ventre. C'est le genre de phrase que l'on entend lorsque quelqu'un rompt avec une autre personne. "Lukas, tu ne va pas rompre avec moi hein ? Parce que je refuse d'entendre que c'est toi le problème ! Si je suis trop collant, ou si je t'étouffe, tu dois me le dire, je peux me faire plus distant, je peux faire tout ce que tu veux, je te le promets Lukas…" Matthias se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, rien qu'a l'idée que Lukas veuille le quitter. "NON!", cria presque le petit norvégien, ce qui fit sursauter Matthias. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête, en répétant "Non, non, non, non, et non, Matthias, non, ce n'est pas toi, je te le promets, non, s'il te plaît, arrête de penser ça, ça me tue que tu puisse encore douter de toi, s'il te plaît, plus jamais, je ne veux pas que tu penses ça, non, non.." Il repartit en sanglots, tremblant a son tour. Matthias le reprit dans ses bras, et le berça doucement. "D'accord, d'accord mon coeur, tout va bien, calmes toi, respire mon ange, tout va bien, explique moi dans ce cas, je suis la, tout va bien" Il gardait ses lèvres appuyées contre son front alors qu'il parlait, pour pouvoir embrasser sa peau entre deux mots. Lukas renifla bruyamment, et se recroquevilla un peu plus dans les bras du danois. Il prit une toute petite voix, qui semblait si fragile, qu'on l'entendait à peine, et il ouvrit son sac. "Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, je ne le serais jamais. Je t'aime, mais tu m'aimes tellement plus, que j'ai peur que ça te fasse du mal, parce que tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime plus que moi je n'en serais jamais capable. Et ça me fait peur, parce que je sais que je t'aime, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne sera jamais suffisant." Alors Matthias ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Lukas ne lui disait que très rarement qu'il l'aimait, mais il avait l'impression que cette déclaration était la plus belle preuve d'amour de l'univers. Lukas le vit sourire, et il fronça les sourcils. "Tu ne devrais pas sourire, pourquoi tu souris ? Je viens de te dire que je vais te faire du mal, tu devrais me détester, et me mettre à la porte ! Mais tu vois, encore une fois tu es gentil, tu fais tout pour moi, tu as ce sourire bienveillant, alors que moi, je suis encore en train de te crier dessus !" A présent, il était énervé, mais énervé contre lui même, d'être incapable d'être aimant avec lui. Une nouvelle fois, il se tourna, dos à lui, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en murmurant qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Matthias n'avait pas cessé de sourire tendrement. Une nouvelle fois, il se rapprocha de Lukas, et le prit dans ses bras, enroulant également sa jambe autour de lui, de façon à l'enrober entièrement. Il approcha ensuite ses lèvres de son oreille, avant de murmurer. "Mon Lukas," ce qui déclencha presque immédiatement des frissons, qui glissèrent sur la peau du norvégien, "tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aimes plus que ce que tu ne le fais déjà, parce que j'ai simplement besoin que tu m'aimes, et tu le fais déjà, à merveille. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux, et tant que tu restes auprès de moi, alors tout ira bien. Et tant que tu voudras de moi, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois malheureux." A mesure qu'il parlait, il faisait glisser ses mains le long du corps de Lukas. Ce dernier ferma les yeux. "Mais tu vas finir par te lasser." Alors Matthias cessa ses caresses, et prit les deux mains de Lukas dans les siennes. "J'ai passé plusieurs siècles à t'attendre. Crois moi, jamais je ne me lasserais de toi. "


End file.
